A Call For My Sisters
by PonoodleNoodle
Summary: Set after season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Years after Buffy and Co. changed the slayer line, the world is in serious trouble. Now the last living slayer must go get help.... But how?.....Please review, it only takes a few seconds
1. Chapter 1

**A Call For My Sisters**

In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. She is the Slayer... Well a long time ago that changed.

In the year 2003, the greatest slayer to ever live along with a group of powerful friends used the essence of the Slayer scythe to give the power to all the potential slayers in the world. Turning them all into slayers.

They needed to do this to defeat The First Evil and its army from taking over the world.

The heroes won, defeated The First and closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth. Go team!

For years after _the_ slayer and her group grew in number and rebuilt the Watchers Council - guardians of the slayer. They found and trained the new slayers, and continued to defeat evil, wherever it appeared.

With more good in the world, you would think things would be great... And well I hear it was for a while.

See, the good guys did that good of a job that eventually finding something evil to defeat became rare. So the slayers and watchers etc became really relaxed and a lot left to start normal lives.

With nothing to fight, they didn't see the point of sticking around. They had done their job and now there is no more evil... WRONG!

The First was back, and was recruiting like crazy. Vampires, demons, witches, lawyers. You name it. Anything with a trace of evil in them, he would recruit. They started by going underground, gaining power until they saw their opportunity.

When the attack came no one was ready for it. Within 6 months the forces of darkness had opened 3 hellmouthes and completely destroyed half of the world.

Those lucky enough to fled to safer areas. Those that weren't lucky... well all I can say is, food for the beast.

It was now humanities turn to go underground.

By the end of the year there were hardly any people left. The world was dripping with the blood of innocents and no one could stop it.

What survivors were left grouped together, and only fought to survive. They didn't even attempt to take the world back. How could they?

In 2003, thousands of slayers were awakened. In 2009 there were roughly 100 left. Now, its 2038 and there is only one left, Grace Anderson ...and she's dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wanted to try something a little different. Not sure if it works or not - but here it is.

**Waste Land**

**What used to be Cleveland, Ohio.**

Quiet.

Broken, bloody bodies lay on the dusty and dead earth. Nothing moved except for the flies which were now calling the war zone home.

The battle here had been long and hard. Both sides lost great numbers. Those that survived fled, not wanting to end up the same way as their comrades.

Movement.

Only small. She's lying there. The last. Broken and bleeding like the rest.

Movement.

She twitches. Her eyes flutter. Another twitch and another.

She opens her eyes and looks up into the sky. The stars above twinkle like the always do.

She tries to look round, she can't see much, but she can smell the death around her - on her.

Sitting up, she wipes at her eyes, hoping that doing so with erase the picture that she sees before her. It doesn't. Forcing herself to get up is a struggle. She's tired and week and just wants to give up. But she can't. The mission isn't over. She will not fail.

Wading through the mass of bodies, both human and demon alike, she picks up a fallen axe. Not wanting to have to use it, but its there just in case.

Remembering.

_"We need you to go back to Cleveland. Where she took her last breath and bring back help,"_ said a withered old man.

_"But how? There is no one left to help us. Everyone is dead," _Grace replied.

_"When you get to her resting place, use this to make the call,"_ he said, handing Grace a blue amulet. _"Unfortunately my child there is a price for doing this."_

_"What is it? It can't make things any worse than they already are."_

_"It could get worse if you fail. I can't tell you any more about what needs to be done. You and you alone is permitted to do this task, and you alone will know the price."_

_"If it will help to save the world than I will do anything," _with a determined look in her eyes, she stands. _"I will set off now."_

_"Take a team with you, but they must stay clear while you finish the mission. You are the worlds last hope, please be careful."_

Almost there.

At this point in time she really doesn't care what needs to be done to save the world. She really will do anything.

She see's the remains of the mausoleum that was built around the resting place of the greatest slayer to live. Realising that she didn't even know her name.

As she enters the ruins, she sees the door in the ground and pulls on the handle. On a good day this wouldn't have been a problem. But in her current condition, opening it took more out of her.

Without thinking she begins the descent down the stone steps that lead to a large tomb. As she gets part way down, she sees a light flickering at the bottom, and the further down she goes the lighter it is.

The stone steps lead into a big open space. Candles flicker in their stands around the room, revealing the carved runes on the stone walls.

The room is pretty bare. A few urns some dusty old books and...

"It can't be," Grace whispers.

Lying on a stone table in the middle of the room is the slayer scythe.

Dropping her axe she limps over to the table and touches the scythe to make sure that it is really there.

Upon closer inspection of the table, she sees that there is a a hole carved in the top. The hole looks big enough for the amulet to fit in.

Taking the amulet from around her neck. She stops and looks at it, before placing it the hole.

Pain

The room grows lighter until it is unbearable to look. Pain racks her body. She screams and grabs onto the table, fumbling trying to take the amulet back.

There is a loud bang in the room, and thats when she falls to the ground unconcious.

Moments later her eyes flutter open. The light isn't as bright now. She feels weaker, she can't move.

She cries out, tears streaming down her face. She thinks she's failed.

"Hush now, don't fight it. Let go and tell me why you are here," came a female voice. So gentle, but also powerful.

"Wha...What's happening...Who a...are you," Grace sobs.

The owner of the voice steps forward into Grace's sight. She gasps and with that her tears fade away. "You're her..."

"The names Buffy," she says with a gentle smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"The names Buffy," she says with a gentle smile.

Crouching down Buffy reaches out and strokes some stray hair out of Graces' dirty, blood streaked face. "What's your name sweetie?" 

"Grace. Grace Anderson," she replies, looking up in awe.

Smiling.

"Well Grace, what can I do for you?" Buffy asks while offering her hand to help the brown haired girl up.

Without a second thought Grace takes the offered hand and pulls herself up, brushing dirt off her clothes not making much of a difference.

"So, what can I do for you?" asks Buffy.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you would already know why I'm here," Grace replies with a sigh and proceeds to tell Buffy everything.

"Let me get this straight. You and your group are the only ones left in the world. So you thought that by coming here, I would be able to solve all of your problems," a beat, "You do know I'm dead and that you will be soon, right?"

"Yeah, but I was told that I would be able to get help by doing this."

"I don't know what to tell you. Either the person who sent you lied, or they really thought I would be able to help," says Buffy with a look of sadness on her face, "I'm really sorry, but I must go." 

With that Buffy turns to leave.

"There has got to be something you can do. Please!" Grace shouts at Buffy's retreating form.

This brought Buffy to an abrupt halt. Turning to look at Grace again, she looked like she was thinking. 

"There might be something we could do. But going to the Powers could really piss them off."

"I don't care. Whatever it is is worth a shot," replies Grace.

"Follow me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chamber

The light in the chamber made it uncomfortable to see. It was pure white, heavenly. A cool white mist swirled around Grace's feet as she waited outside of a pair of huge solid gold doors.

Buffy had entered the room a little while ago and told her to stay there. She had gone in ahead of Grace to plead her case, and try to persuade them to see her.

Without warning, the double doors opened and Buffy waved her in.

The inside of the room looked just like a court room, only here everything was pure white or gold. Around the walls sat men and women of all ages and race. All wearing white. Grace didn't recognize anyone in the room except Buffy, and this caused her nerves to kick in.

A tall woman with long black hair stood and looked straight at Grace.

"Slayer Buffy Summers has informed us that you have come looking for help against the darkness that is taking over the world. As we have already told Miss Summers, it is far too late for us to do anything. There is nothing we can do," said the dark haired woman, "You will be sent back immediately to finish out the rest of you life. We truly are sorry." 

Without another word the woman turned to leave. Others silently stood and began to follow her.

"What? That's it?!" Grace calls after her, "You can't do that. If you guys had been doing your jobs properly then the world wouldn't be in the state it is now! You all have been sitting on your thumbs for far too long, and it's high time you did something!"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at Grace's outburst. The Powers on the other hand, didn't see anything funny.

Turning to her, the black haired Power spat, "You are very lucky to even be here girl. I have told you there is nothing we can do, end of discussion," she says with a clear look of annoyance on her face.

"Wait!" came a voice from the crowd.

Turning to see where the voice came from, black hair was met by two younger looking women walking towards her.

"She's right. We have sat around for far too long. Evil has done enough damage, and it's about time good had a proper chance at fighting back," says one of the women. A blonde.

"Yeah. We might not be able to go down and personally help with the fighting, but we can help," added the other, and dark haired women.

Both women gave off a powerful vibe. And the black haired woman, who seemed to be their elder, ordered them and the other Higher Powers to the other side of the room, out of Grace and Buffy's earshot.

Minutes later the two women who had jumped in to help persuade the other into helping came over to them while everyone else left.

Smiling as they approach, they both give Buffy a nod of hello.

"Buffy, it's really good to see you again," said the blonde.

"You too Tara, Cordelia," Buffy replied with a smile and a nod of her own.

"So what did they say?"

Turning to Grace, who was now close to tears out of frustration, Tara beamed. 

"The others have agreed to help. They said they will send a hundred slayers to help," Cordelia said, also beaming. 

"What? How?" both Grace and Buffy said at the same time.

"We're Higher Powers, we can do that. They have gone to arrange that now, and they will be there waiting for you when we return," Tara filled in with a smirk.

"You're coming too? Why?" Buffy asks before Grace has chance to.

"We have been ordered to go. To help with the fight," Cordy replies. "I think we've been sent because all high 'n' mighty was annoyed that we dared to question her."

"That's great. To be honest this is more help that I thought we would get," Grace looks floored, "Thank you, thank you!"

Now, tears were falling from Grace's face. She couldn't believe that her request for help had finally been accepted.

"Come on lets get to it. There's work to be done," Cordy said, sounding a bit impatient. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once back in the mausoleum, Buffy, Tara and Cordelia headed straight to the back wall and pushed back a door that Grace had failed to notice when she first entered.

"What are you guys doing?" Grace asked.

"Just getting some supplies, we can't save the world with our bare hands," Buffy answers, "Well, we probably could but it would be a lot harder."

Following the trio into the secret room, Grace's jaw dropped at what she saw; Lining the walls were shelves and shelves full of ancient books and display cases showing off an array of weapons.

"These are all things that we collected over the years, my friends and I. Most of the books belonged to Giles, my watcher or Willow and Tara." Buffy explains. "Some of this stuff was lost when we closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth, and for years we worked on getting it back mostly by magic. Everything else was collected when we rebuilt the Council."

"When Buffy and the rest of the scoobies died," Tara paused as Buffy grimaced, "Some of their allies gathered their belongings and built this place. I don't think they realised how powerful this place would be, though."

While the girls were talking a low rumbling began, coming from above them, and a chorus of angry voices could be heard.

"Sounds like the troops are getting restless," said Cordelia as she pulled some books off a shelf and dropped them into a wooden crate. "Let's hurry up."

While Tara and Cordy packed bags and boxes, Buffy pulled Grace to one side and started handing her clothes.

"Uh, Buffy there are more important things in here that we should be getting, you know... like weapons?"

"I know, but I always liked to look good when I was slaying. Plus, some of the girls that the Powers sent might find it easier to fight in more modern stuff." Buffy replied with a shrug. "You could do with changing too, you're covered in blood and god only knows what else... and you're starting to smell."

"Okay..." said Grace with a roll of her eyes.

Grace changed quickly. She chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a white vest, she cleaned her boots as best she could with her old clothes before putting them back on.

"Were ready to go," Cordelia called over with a wave of her hand.

Buffy and Grace loaded themselves up with the supplies and followed the other two out of the room. Stopping, Buffy dropped one of her bags and walked over to the Slayer Scythe.

"I do believe you will need this," she said holding the scythe out to Grace.

"W…what? But it's yours. You'll need it." Grace spluttered.

"No, it belongs to the slayer. You are the last official slayer and this is your fight. It belongs to you now. You're in charge." Buffy said with a smile.

"Th…thank you. Oh my god." said Grace, shocked.

"It's ok, like I said, It's rightfully is yours. Plus, I've got this." she said lifting a really heavy looking hammer. "I used this on a Hell God once ya know."

"Cool!"

With that the four headed up the stone stairs and out of the mausoleum.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I know things seem to be going a bit slow at the moment, but it wont stay that way forever.

I would love more people to comment, it only takes a few seconds so come on people, help a guy out. Tell me what you think - good or bad (just no flames please : )

PN xxx

-------------------------------------------

The angry and confused voices grew louder and louder as the foursome climbed the stone steps. There wasn't much light coming in from outside the mausoleum, so it was safe to say that there was still a couple of hours left before sunrise.

Outside the mausoleum, the army of slayers were less than a stones throw away from completely freaking out.

Some of the girls, the ones in more modern clothes, were grouped together shouting at each other or trying to comfort those who weren't keeping things together. There were some lone girls dotted around. They wore much older, simpler clothes.

It was obvious that these girls had not been clued into what was going to happen.

"Oi! shut ya whining up will ya. I'm getting a head ache," one dark haired girl shouted at a younger girl who was trying to fight back tears.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Come on don't worry. I'm sure we will find out what's going on soon… Well I hope so anyway."

"Should we stay here? It might not be safe."

"I think we should… Buffy?"

This last comment caused everyone in this group to turn straight to Grace and company.

"Yo B. What the hell is goin' on here?"

"Hey Faith. Umm this is Grace. She can fill you all in," Buffy replied with a nod towards Grace.

With all the attention on her now, Grace felt like she too, was going to freak out. She wasn't used to talking in front of large groups of people, she wasn't used to giving orders of any kind.

"Well, I umm.." she mumbled

"What? I didn't get that, speak up." said Faith.

By now every single slayer was looking at her, waiting for her to explain what was happening. Swallowing hard and looking at Buffy, Tara and Cordy for support, she went on.

"Well you see, the year is 2038 and the world is going to hell… literally."

This caused the group to cry out again.

"What…why… what's it got to do with us?"

Unfortunately though, the language wasn't all as clean as that. And some not even in English.

At this, Tara dug into one of the boxes she had been carrying and pulled out an old leather bound book and started flipping through the pages. Upon finding what she wanted she whispered a small spell. A faint baby blue coloured smoke rose up around the girls who didn't speak English and just faded away.

"What did you do?" shouted a small brown haired girl in the back.

"Oh it was nothing really. I..I realised that not all of you would be able to understand what we say so I f..fixed it." replied Tara. "I hope no one minds."

"Get back to explaining," Faith said while looking straight at Grace.

"Yeah, ok. See, well as most of you know, in 2003 Buffy Summers, yourself and others changed the slayer line and made thousands of slayers. Well, because of that evil went into hiding. It stayed hidden until late 2008 when it came back more organised and stronger than ever."

Grace stood there in front of everyone trying to explain properly what had happened. Some girls looked angrier while others, who were previously angry, were now balancing on the freak out tightrope, only needing one little push to send them over the edge.

It took almost 20 minutes for Grace to finish explaining things to everyone. Some girls weren't happy with waiting until the end of the speech before making comments.

"I know you are all angry or scared, and I'm sorry that you had to come back. Especially without being asked or filled in before hand, but the world really needs your help." Grace was now pleading with the slayers. "So will you? Help, I mean?"

When no one replied Grace turned to Buffy and the others for help. The three of them were smiling and kept looking back and forth between Grace and the other girls. When Grace looked back at the large group, every girl looked determined.

"Ok, we'll help." Said a girl with red hair that was mostly covered by a knitted hat. Her statement was backed up with a series of nods from the other girls.

"Lets get going then. We have quite a way to go." Cordelia said stepping forward.


End file.
